


Matt totally doesn't have a crush on Mark.

by Ab3l



Category: RPF - Fandom, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: #Patiplier2016, Crushes, Friendship, M/M, Mark isn't directly in here but he's implied, Matt and Steph are platonic here, Matt has a big gay crush for Mark, Unrequited Love, based off the fnaf world live stream part 2, steph likes to tease matt of his big gay crush for mark, thanks jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab3l/pseuds/Ab3l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt’s attention immediately went over. “MarkPat?” He asked, a smile hitting his lips. “Is that a new Markiplier x MatPat ship?” He asked, trying to play off his amusement. He didn't have a crush on the man, of course not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt totally doesn't have a crush on Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> This is spawned because 1. Patiplier is bae and 2. I thought this would be cute.

Matt continued to search for more boxes as Stephanie brought up another suggestion, before reading the name. “That was from @queenofmarkpat.” Matt’s attention immediately went over. “MarkPat?” He asked, a smile hitting his lips. “Is that a new Markiplier x MatPat ship?” He asked, trying to play off his amusement. 

He didn't have a crush on the man, of course not. Stephanie snorted and began laughing, and Matt narrowed his eyes as her as she pat his back. “Its okay, Matt! One day Mark will notice you.” Matt sputtered. “What do you mean?! I don't care if he notices me or not! Pshh! You’re making it seem like I have a crush on him or something- WHICH I DON’T!” Jason snorted from the other side of the room, trying to contain his laugh. 

“No no yeah of course, our mistake.” Mart gave him an unamused stare. “Thanks Jason.” He mumbled, deciding to ignore his friends and continue to play the game. He didn't care what they thought. He totally didn't have a crush on Mark. Nope. And the didn't care if there was a new ship of Mark that he so happened to be in. Nu uh. 

~~ And if his heart so happened to skip a bit at that thought it was nobodies business but his own. ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Short sweet and right to the point. Comment and kudos please!


End file.
